weatherstar4000videofandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet, Dark Bowser, and Caillou and Betsy's dad steal Mr. Dallas' car
Cast Ratchet-Dave Dark Bowser and Mr. Gasket-Alan Mr. Dallas-himself Police Officer and Madame Gasket-Wiseguy Ice Princess and Caillou and Betsy's mom-Julie Caillou and Betsy's dad-Eric Rosie-Shy Girl Plot This was a request. Transcript Ratchet: Man, I can't believe I got grounded after I ungrounded Gelman. I need some revenge. I got it. I will call Dark Bowser as well as Boris Anderson and his friend Darnell. (at Dark Bowser's house) Dark Bowser: Who could that be? Ratchet: It's Phineas T. Ratchet and I'm here to ask you if you want to steal Mr. Dallas' car with me. Dark Bowser: Okay. I will get Boris Anderson and his friend Darnell to come with me. (later, Boris and Darnell arrive) Ratchet: Boris and Darnell, here's Mr. Dallas' car. Boris: If I see Caillou, I hope he gets run over. Darnell: I hope I do the same thing to Betsy. After all, child abusing is our thing. (the quartet drives away) Mr. Dallas: I can't believe my car has been stolen. I'd better call the police. Police Officer: This is Officer Wiseguy. How can I help you? Mr. Dallas: Four people just stole my car. Can you catch them? Police Officer: Okay. I will get them. (back with Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Boris and Darnell) Ratchet: Oh no! The police are behind us! We'd better go fast! Police Officer: Stop the car right now! (eventually, the car crashed and it was on fire) Mr. Dallas: Well, well, well, looks like the four suspects were nothing other than Phineas T. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Boris and Darnell! How dare you all steal my car?! That's it! Dark Bowser, Boris, and Darnell, go home and Phineas T. Ratchet, get back to the chop shop now! (at Caillou's house) Doris: Boris, I can't believe you stole Mr. Dallas' car! Have you lost your mind?! Rosie: This has gotten to be the worst thing you did! You need to learn your lesson! Boris: No! I do not want to learn my lesson! All I wanted to do was run over Caillou! Doris: What?! How dare you refuse to learn your lesson and plan to run your own son over?! You are grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! Go to your room now! (at Betsy's house) Daphne: Darnell, I can't believe you stole Mr. Dallas' car with your friend Boris as well as Dark Bowser and Phineas T. Ratchet! You know that can get you arrested! Darnell: But Daphne, I wanted to get back at him after he got Dark Bowser in trouble. Daphne: I don't care! Do you seriously think that stealing someone's car solves anything?! No! You are grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! Go to your room now! Darnell (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (at Dark Bowser's house) Ice Princess: Dark Bowser, your father's still in his room because he's still grounded for putting Easter Eggs on Zack Dawson's bed! Anyways, I can't believe you stole Mr. Dallas' car! You are grounded grounded grounded as well! Go to your room now! (at the Chop Shop) Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you steal Mr. Dallas' car! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for 2 days! Now go to your father! (Ratchet does so and his upgrades fall off) Ratchet (in his sound clip): Aaaah! My upgrades! Mr. Gasket: It's okay son. You can shine no matter what you're made of. Ratchet: JUST STOP IT! I HATE THAT OLD SLOGAN! Category:Grounded Videos Category:All Phineas T. Ratchet deserves Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Dark Bowser's grounded days Category:Boris' grounded days Category:Darnell's grounded days Category:Sequels